In the conventional perming of rod mounted hair, the structure of the hair is chemically changed by temporarily breaking hair chemical bonds between hydrogen and sulfur, in the cortical layer of the hair allowing the hair to assume the shaped conforming to its state on the mounted rods. From the moment of applying activated waving lotion (or the like) to the hair mounted on the rods, chemical processing begins. If processing continues to too great a degree, i.e. if there is too much processing resulting in too many bends broken, the hair can be damaged or destroyed. The reestablishment of correctly processed hair is achieved by water-rinsing the hair followed by applying a neutralizing liquid solution or the like after the rinsed hair has been properly dried by toweling. It has been proper procedure to towel dry the hair prior to applying the neutralizing lotion. A typical commercially available towel is Marcal PS Towels (.TM.) produced by Marcal Paper Mills, Inc. Conventional waving, processing and neutralizing lotions are Matrix (.TM.) of Essentials, Inc. of Solon, Ohio, and Image (.RTM.) of Image Laboratories of Las Angeles, Calif.